cloystercavefandomcom-20200215-history
Poetrydex-Jirachi
This is Jirachi's Poetrydex entry. One Thousand Years Stars was born, as all Jirachi are, As the Millenium Comet passed overhead, It shone brighter then then any star, Filling mere mortal man with fear and dread. Years went by, Stars aged and grew, Learned some lessons, lived a life, A century passed, then one became two, Never leaving home nor experiencing strife. His parents loved him, and he loved them, And his sister Etoil lived with them also, But soon she left to live in the world of men, He shed tears, but had to let her go- And of she went, to find a cave- Or similar ancient conclave- And would not return for a thousand years- Stars easily equaled that number in tears. Month after month became year after year, Stars treated the world outside with utmost fear, Never venturing beyond his humble abode, Without his sister he felt a little alone- But when his fifth century came around, His parents told him something to truly astound, Though he felt like he'd been home only a day, He would have to leave-find his own way! The years that passed were long and lonely, His large, empty cave never felt homely, He devoted much of his time to consciousless sleep- Dreaming of his family-when he awoke he would weep. Five hundred years of solitude- Emotions a wall of fortitude- But suddenly, after sleeping so long- Something pulled him awake-a beautiful song! And, 'Oh Shock! Oh great Surprise!' Was this human, before his eyes!? She was tall-much bigger than him- But she seemed so faintly and thin... With quavoring lips she whispered a plea- 'Oh won't you please give my son back to me?' Stars blinked and stared in most earnest surprise- What could he do for this girl with tears in her eyes? But instinct took over-he knew he could do it, Eyes scrunched up in effort he set himself to it- Whispering words as old as time, Devoid of rhythm, pacing or rhyme, Magical words brimming with magical power, He knew for certain this was his finest hour! He had taken her home, devoid of any harms, This woman's son had been killed in strife! Had put that woman's dead son in her arms, Ended her sorrow by giving him life. Never had he felt such contented bliss- Having changed her life, by granting a wish- 'A wish?' Stars thought. 'I'm Wishgranting Galore!' Then he said to himself,'What do I wish for? But when Millenium Comet ceased to fly through the sky, He knew it would be the closing of his third, his true eye, He'd lose the power then, he knew it in his heart- So he thought of a wish, then quickly made a start- 'Someone to be with' Stars thought. 'Someone like me!' But when he opened his eyes, the cave was empty. He felt like he was crushed by this life's dives and delves. Maybe it's a rule, maybe stars can't wish on themselves? Ahhem!, he heard from behind, His thoughts were amazement! 'Two visitors for me?' But when he turned, he was nearly struck blind! For staring right at him was a shy Jirachi! Ahhem she repeated. Your cave looks empty- Would there be any room for a girl like me? Stars could barely contain his glee. 'Sure, but you'll have to share with me! Category:Poetrydex